Shocking
by Lemon Limeade
Summary: Carly is missing her boyfriend - and her sex life. Fortunately, her sister Hannah knows just the feeling... And her Raichu's feeling a bit frisky. Lemon one-shot. Warnings - yuri, pokesex, electricity. Request from Zombrya.


Carly flips through a magazine, bored out of her mind. The erotic women, covered in sweat, and men with dicks the size of sunflowers, used to get her off. But now... She sighs and flops onto her back on her bed. Ever since her boyfriend Norman fucked her for the first time a few months ago, she just couldn't manage to get off by herself. Especially not off of those boring pictures...

The girl flips her light blue hair off of her chest and pulls off her shirt. Her nipples poke out of her training bra. Sure, she's seventeen, but her breasts hadn't exactly figured that out yet. Carly didn't really mind – Norman loved her boobs. Plus, her nipples were so sensitive that it made up for their size. Her nimble fingers move to the hardened nubs.

A small moan flows from her lips as she traces the soft pink skin. Her pussy dampens a bit, as she plays with her nipples. She squeezes them a few times but stops dead as her door opens.

The door creaks loudly and Carly scrambles to cover herself with a blanket as she sees Raichu rush in and hop right up to her. He sticks his nose right up to her crotch, sniffing the scent of her arousal. She blushes lightly and knows what to expect next.

"Hi Hannah." Carly says, pushing the thunder mouse away lightly. Her older sister gives her a knowing look.

"Carly." Hannah replies, folding her arms. "Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were."

Carly's cheeks heat up. "I, um... I haven't seen Norman in four months... And, I..."

"Spare me the details." Hannah laughs. "It's not like I wasn't waiting for this to happen."

The younger girl is so surprised and confused that she isn't prepared when she feels a little shock. She yelps.

"Don't worry, sis. You're just a bit paralyzed. It'll help you relax for your treatment." Hannah pries the blanket from her younger sister's fingers. Carly feels herself lean backward more onto the pillows. The blanket is moved easily, but Carly's eyes widen.

Hannah pulls Carly's denim shorts down from her legs. Carly's panties are pink and frilly and Hannah gives her a bit of a sarcastic smile at the small wet mark in the crotch.

"Hannah... Please, don—Ah!" Carly gasps as Raichu's nose rubs up against the wet spot. She groans as Raichu knowingly slides his nose up and down the covered lips of her vagina.

"Hmm?" Hannah starts to tweak the younger girl's tits. Carly's groans become a bit louder. Raichu uses his claws to cut away the panties. His tongue flicks against her clit and the girl yelps lightly as she feels a light shock to her clit. She whimpers at the feeling, not knowing whether she liked it or not.

The older sister pulls off her booty shorts, revealing that she has no underpants on underneath them. _Has she been planning this? _Carly wonders to herself as her sister moves to position herself over Carly.

"Would you mind licking me a bit, sister dear?" Hannah asks, wiggling her hips over Carly's face. Carly's cheeks redden and she's about to reach up when she feels a dick enter her.

"Agh!" She shouts in surprise.

"Rai." Raichu's dick is fairly large for his small size. Carly closes her eyes blissfully. The cock inside of her lets out little electric shocks, making her squirm a bit as the paralysis wears off. Raichu starts to slowly pull out before ramming back in quickly.

"Ah! Yes!" Carly cranes her neck up to start tracing her tongue around the inner folds of her sister. Hannah moans and proceeds to play with Carly's nipples. Raichu pants his name as he fucks the younger girl, Carly squeals at the small electric volts running through her insides, and Hannah moans at her pussy being eaten out.

Hannah lets out a lusty scream as she orgasms, and Carly licks all of the juices from her sister's pussy. Raichu starts to fuck her faster and Hannah moves to encourage her loyal pokemon.

"Oh! Oh, God! YES!" Carly yells.

"Fuck her Raichu! Fuck her tight whore pussy until she screams!" Hannah yells. Raichu seems to enjoy the encouragement, saying his name over and over, louder and louder.

It takes only another moment or two for the Raichu to orgasm. Carly screams one last time as a huge electric shock strikes her right in her G-spot. She screeches and squirms until she drools a bit. Raichu pulls out of her pussy and Hannah gives her sister a big smile and her pokemon a pat on the back.

"Thanks so much for helping Raichu out. I can't take all of his sexual needs every night."

Carly leans back into the fluffy pillows of her bed, a content smile tilting her lips. "Any time, Hannah. Any time."


End file.
